


Tales of a Wayside Inn

by vivisecting



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: :), Age Difference, Age Play, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Community: falloutkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, Default Sole Survivor, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foreplay, Groping, In Public, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, god i hate using tags on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisecting/pseuds/vivisecting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora always had a thing for dirty old men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of a Wayside Inn

**Author's Note:**

> A Fallout Kink Meme prompt dedicated to Vaultgirl 13 on tumblr, my fellow filthy old man fucker!! This is basically unedited so please either laugh at me or tell me about any glaring mistakes.
> 
> Title was yanked from a poetry anthology that Henry Wadsworth Longfellow wrote -- he is Old Longfellow's namesake and I hope he's happy that I used it for my porn.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Immediately upon approaching Old Longfellow, he let out a truly magnificent belch. Right in Nora’s face. A secondary burp, accompanied by a pound to his chest, sounded suspiciously like an apology, but the damage was already done.

So. Not a great first impression.

And then he shamelessly looked her up and down, lingering on her braless tits under the loose shirt she wore. The cool night air and adrenaline from the fight had made her nipples pebble, and the fog had dampened the material. He could likely see their colour; dark rose.

“Old Longfellow?”

“Yea, that’s me. Whatdya want?” he slurred.

 _Shit_.

She wanted so much to hate him, but, his _voice_. It sent heat coiling through her gut to tingle her pussy. Rough like sour whiskey, it told of years of chain-smoking and hard-living. His well-kept coat had looked bulky at first, but now she saw it was snug against his body and his arms were corded with muscle. A thrill shot through her as she imagined what he could do to her. When coupled with his boorish demeanor...

Maybe she was still riding on adrenaline, because Nora wanted to fuck this filthy old man.

“We need to get to Acadia. Can you take us?” she asked, her voice coming out unintentionally husky. She gestured to herself and to Nick, who stood to the side, watching the interaction. He probably knew exactly what she was thinking.

“I don’t do that no more,” he mumbled, pausing to drain the dregs of his drink. “‘Specially not for mainlanders. You kids just can’t keep up.”

“I can keep up,” she promised, stepping forward to stand in front of him. Slouched in his chair, her hips were at eye-level. He eyed how low her jeans hung on her hips before blinking up at her, eyes unfocused.

“Last fella couldn’t last longer than five minutes.”

She laughed. “I can _definitely_ last longer than five minutes.” But he didn’t react. He didn’t seem to be picking up what she was putting down. A more direct approach was needed, then.

“Do you like my tits, Longfellow?” she said, blunt. His bushy brows raised considerably, but he did little more than stare, his eyes darting from her face to her chest. “Would you like to see them?” Nora cupped her breasts and pushed them together, bounced them, smiling widely as his eyes followed. “Would you like to touch them? _Taste them_?”

Longfellow grunted, looking away with noticeable effort. “Don’t tease me, girl.”

“I’m not a tease, promise,” she said, smiling. He had to know she could keep her word, she decided, so she guided his head back to her and lifted her shirt.

Her breasts bounced out.

To her side, she heard Nick sigh, felt him look away. Behind her, she heard someone wolf whistle, and another person cheer. Emboldened and excited by that, she groped herself, pinching her nipples, jiggling her tits. Longfellow’s eyes widened and she felt her clit throb. Pure thrill bubbled in her throat as he watched hungrily. She could barely contain the glee on her face. He took a long look at her tits, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Take us to Acadia, and they’re yours,” she purred, offering them to him. Her heartbeat thrummed in her ears. She let her shirt drop and shirked her leather jacket, tossing it on the table. Nora sank onto his knee, her ass perched on a surprisingly sturdy leg. Her hands played with the lapels of his jacket. “What do you say…?”

“I’ll, uh, start canvassing then,” Nick mumbled as he pulled his hat over his eyes and left the bar. Nora hummed in acknowledgement, though it could have been because Longfellow’s hand clapped heavy on her waist. She leaned into him to whisper in his ear, her full breasts pressing against his chest.

“Or maybe my tits aren’t enough to convince you? There must be _something_ I can do...” Her breath caught as she felt his dick lurch against her thigh.

His eyes narrowed, but his hand rubbed at her skin for a moment before grunting, “You can buy me a bottle of whiskey, for starters.”

“Sure,” she smiled. Not exactly what she was hoping for, but she could work with it. Nora stood suddenly and felt some patrons jump to look back at their drinks. Others were less shy and she felt their eyes hot on her body as she walked to the counter.

“You let me suck your tits, I’ll take you to Acadia, sweetheart,” winked the barkeep. He stared openly at her chest, licking his lips in emphasis.

She laughed, looking him up and down. “But could you even survive the trip?”

“Probably not, but I’d die a happy man,” he said with a wide grin. Some patrons laughed in agreement. He tossed her a bottle “on the house” and when she walked back, there was a little bit too much swing in her hips.

Longfellow reached for the bottle, but she merely settled back onto his lap, and took a swig. She coughed as it burned a path down her throat. It was the most revolting whiskey she ever had, but it still melted deliciously in her pussy. He laughed at her, a gruff, dirty sound, and it was like his voice had personally licked her sex.

“How’s it taste?”

“Horrible.”

She thought he might try to take it again, but he seemed to be content with just having her in his lap for the moment. He pressed a hand to her knee, watching her reaction as he inched it closer up her leg. She spread her legs for him and he rubbed her innermost thigh with a chuckle as she shuddered.

His hands grew bolder, and they wandered around her body, squeezing her belly, palming her ass, smoothing her shoulders, but avoiding her crotch and breasts. She shuddered at his touches, and he would give that filthy chuckle in response. Warm pleasure, aided by the terrible whiskey, travelled through her body, wherever he touched, making her fuzzy and hot. She could get off with this, she decided, and pressed the bottom ridge of the whiskey bottle to her crotch and rolled her hips against it.

Longfellow watched with interest as she masturbated with the bottle. He jiggled his leg slightly, and the action had her tits and pussy vibrating deliciously. His hand pressed into her belly, keeping her secure against his chest. He kept up the jiggling, steadily going harder, faster until she was shaking, nearly screaming.

The bottle flicked against her clit, some strokes painfully so. People were cheering, laughing, whistling. The thought of people watching as she rutted against a bottle on an old man’s knee in some filthy harbor bar had her coming embarrassingly fast. She could feel her tits bouncing, the whiskey splashing out onto her hands, and finally her pussy clenching on nothing as she came with a strangled moan.

Nora collapsed against his shoulder, shuddering, twitching. She licked the liquid off her hand, offering a few fingers to him. Her breathing hitched as he took them into his mouth and hummed a growl that reverberated deep in her core.

“Hmmm.” His other hand smoothed along her thigh. “Mighty pretty sight,” he rasped. She could feel him hard against her hip and she moved to cup him through his pants.

“Stop,” he grunted, shoving her hand away. “I’ll take you to Acadia, no need for that.”

“What if I want to?”

“Wassat, girlie?”

“I want to suck your dick, Longfellow.” She turned to look at him as she palmed him through his pants, squeezing. “I want you to fuck me. Please,” she whined, her voice low in his ear.

“I don’t got no caps,” he said, unphased.

She laughed, loud and pleased. “Does it look like I need caps? You’re a dirty old man, and I like that. Sitting on your lap while you felt me up…” she shuddered, “it got me wet.”

That seemed to appease him. “Issat so? My dick won’t be pretty, girlie,” his hand came up to fumble with her hair, “not like you.”

Somehow that actually made her blush, so she quickly took a swig to busy herself. “Want some?” He grunted and waited for her to pass it to him, but instead she took another swig and pressed her mouth to his.

He froze for a moment, but then his mouth was on hers, sucking the liquid from her puckered lips. When he had drained enough, she opened her mouth and he drank the rest. The ensuing kiss was wet, messy, and full of tongue. Whiskey dribbled down her throat and soaked through her shirt.

He spied this, and broke the kiss to suck the whiskey where it spilled. His mouth was hot on her breast, just north of her nipple, and he sucked in a way that made her ache. It was only a small spill, and she was left wanting when he was done. To remedy this, she poured some whiskey out onto her tits. Her clit gave an almighty throb as the shirt darkened and turned transparent. He burrowed in her chest immediately, drinking and sucking and lapping at her covered tits until she was a throbbing, moaning mess and her shirt was damp with his saliva. Never had her tits been sucked with such _ferocity_ and through the lusty haze she wondered if perhaps she shouldn’t have given a dirty old alcoholic whiskey and tits at the same time.

He gave her no time to rest. His mouth was on hers immediately after. It was a lurid kiss, and she moaned into his mouth as he swallowed her whiskey, her saliva, her kiss, her tongue -- all of it.

His breath smelled horrible, rancid, but that only made her wetter. The heat of the alcohol only fanned the flames of her arousal, and the filthy kiss was like throwing gasoline into it. His rough hand fumbled along her side, slipping under her shirt to grope a breast, and he chuckled when she groaned into his mouth. Breaking away, she shuddered deliciously as his free hand mirrored the other. Longfellow held her tight from behind, his hands playing with her tits. She felt his arms around her, strong and sturdy. Despite his age, he could probably manhandle her proper. Her pussy _ached_.

She ground her ass against his dick, moaning at the thought of him fucking her with the whole bar watching. He seemed to know what she was thinking, because he pressed his mouth to her ear.

“D’ya wanna be fucked here, girlie?” He gave a pinch to her nipples, and she whined. Having both of his hands under her shirt had it riding up dangerously high, nearly exposing her. In fact, they could probably see the bottoms of her breasts already. The idea made her clit throb. “In front of all these people? You like being groped by a dirty old man?” She nodded, shuddering, as one hand left her breast and pressed the seam of her steaming crotch.

“ _Oho_ , so you _do_ like being an old man’s plaything.”

His hot, sticky breath panted in her ear, and his filthy words nearly made her come again. She lurched off him to fall between his knees, fumbling with his pants before reaching in to take him out. He grabbed her wrists.

“Sure you wanna do this here? Can’t remember if I had my bath this week or not,” he warned.

It should have repulsed her. But all she could think of was sucking the filth off this old man’s dick. Of him using her pretty mouth in lieu of a washcloth. In lieu of a cumrag.

“God, _yes_ ,” she gasped.

“Mmmm. Crazy girl. Mainlanders are more forward than I remember,” he mumbled, releasing both wrists and taking the whiskey from her with a swig. He slouched low in his chair and she pulled him out.

His dick was ruddy, crooked with a fat head, and bulging around the middle -- just like the old man it belonged to. And yet the skin was surprisingly taut. The only thing that looked “old” about it was the loose skin bunched around his base and balls. She moaned at the thought of him pushing that thick head into her.

But he was also rather _long_ , and she wondered if maybe that’s where his name came from. She was about to make that exact pun when precome dribbled down the shaft, and she decided she couldn’t waste that. Nora hocked two thick globs of spit onto his dick, and twisted her fists to slick him up.

Nora tongue darted out to taste the head. It wasn’t as bad as she was expecting -- hoping? -- but still, she had to try not to gag. He seemed to notice though, because he just pet her head and chuckled.

“Told ya.”

Nora took a deep breath and pressed the flat of her tongue to his base. In one, long lick, she moved up his shaft, then eased him into her throat. Her tongue lapped at his underside, taking him in until her lips touched his base. All while holding eye contact.

Couldn’t taste him then.

Still, she almost gagged, but this time it was for a different reason.

Longfellow cursed, bucking up into her, hitting the back of her throat. She made a sort of yelp noise and willed her muscles to relax. Her eyes watered. Coarse, heavy hands gripped handfuls of her hair as he throbbed and fought the urge to cum. Nora took small, steady breaths through her nose and her head swam with the heady scent of his dick.

She pulled off slowly, and they both groaned at the feeling of his dick dragging through her mouth. Her heart was pounding in her ears. The excitement, the lack of air, the threat of being choked by a fucking cock in front of a bar full of strangers had her head pounding in her ears. His dick left her with a wet _pop_. A thick rope connected them.

From his thigh, she stared up at him, her eyes moving from his face to his dick. He took a drink from the bottle, smoothing some hair from her face.

They were both panting. She leaned over to kiss his shaft, and then she was cradling his balls and sucking the sweat from them as her pet her head and said filthy things to her. The pounding in her head made sure she couldn’t hear what he was saying, but the timbre of his voice was enough.

“Longfellow, fuck my face, _please_ fuck my face,” she whined, panting between words and kisses.

She took him back in her mouth, and both of his hands held her head. Slowly, he pushed and pulled her head on his dick, dragging the fat middle of his cock on her tongue. Nora moaned around him, completely aroused by the feeling of being used by an old man. She relaxed as far as she could, but her tight mouth still milked his dick. He was cursing her, spitting filthy things at her, as his pace picked up.

Drool slopped from her mouth, coating her face and his crotch. His hips snapped up as his hands pushed down and eventually his pace was so harsh, it forced a thick _glug_ from her with every thrust. She was at her limit -- barely able to breathe during his assault on her mouth -- when he finally did a full-body tense and came with a loud, creaky groan.

Hot cum spilled in her throat and she pulled back until her mouth was snug around his tip, lapping and sucking and jerking him until long after he stopped spurting. He was sensitive, and he tried to get her off him earlier, but all she did was wink at him until he made a noise that sounded like he might actually die.

Nora opened her mouth, moving her tongue around to show Longfellow just how much cum he left inside her. The milky substance looked gorgeous against the steaming heat of her swollen pink mouth. She was panting, flushed, and light-headed, but clearly very pleased with her performance.

Judging by the beads of sweat on his forehead and the glassy look in his eyes, he was pleased too.

Nora reached for the bottle, chasing the bitter thickness with a swig of sour whiskey. She honestly couldn’t say which one was worse, but they both made her feel sexy either way. His quakey hand took the bottle from her.

“Well, old man?” Her chin rested on his thigh. Cum dribbled from the corner of her mouth. _His_ cum. He wiped it into her mouth with his thumb. She took the thumb into her mouth, sucking on it. Her eyes twinkled up at him. “Should we take this upstairs or hit the road?”

"Heh, suddenly shy, are ya? What's wrong with right here?" His voice was shaky and coarse. The sound of it sent a thrill up her spine.

"I wouldn't want those kids outside to hear me."

 

“Hmph. You sucked me dry, girlie.”

“To Acadia then?”

“Hmm.” He stood with a wobble and held out his hand to her, pulling her up and against him in a bruising kiss when she accepted. One strong arm pulled her tight against him while the other slipped under her jeans to grab a handful of ass. They broke the kiss and he chuckled into her mouth as his hand groped around her bare cheek.

What a great day to not wear underwear.

“Think I might have to have some fun first.”

She shuddered and her mouth dropped open in ecstasy as Longfellow’s thick fingers threatened to trace her labia. “Upstairs it is,” she said, gasping, bucking. She managed to pull herself away and they shared a moment of unspoken promises of filth.

She fished out some caps and dropped them into the waitress’s hands as Nora brushed past her, nearly running up the stairs. Longfellow collected their bottle of whiskey and her jacket and trailed after her, shaking his head. People clapped him on the back as he passed.

By the time he made it up the stairs, Nora was naked and grinning and sprawled out on the nearest bed. It was early evening. Most of the beds were unoccupied. The one she chose happened to be rather exposed. In fact, several people already slept on nearby beds. Longfellow tried to tell her there were more private rooms, but by then she had begun to play with herself and he fell silent.

“God almighty, that’s a sight for sore eyes,” he whispered, nearly reverent. “Let me get a good look at that body.” As soon as he was near, Nora spread herself wide open and the sight knocked the air out of him. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her up onto his lap, reaching around to give her ass a firm smack that had her crashing into him. He moved his hands over her breasts, her belly, her ass, before petting her drenched sex.

“Now I know you’re crazy,” he growled, as she bucked against him. “All this for an old man?” She laughed unsteadily, her hand gripping his shoulder tight. Longfellow’s other hand had an almost bruising grip on her hip as two calloused fingers drenched themselves in her juices before pushing inside her. Nora immediately whined, grinding her hips against his hand, urging him to fuck her.

Longfellow broke off into a groan as he ducked and saw his fingers nestled inside her pussy. He pulled out slowly, watching his fingers come back glistening, until he was pumping into her at a steadily increasing pace. She fucked herself eagerly, bouncing, grinding on his hand. Nora let out an obscene moan as his palm slapped against her lips, her clit, in powerful jiggles that had her holding onto both of his shoulders for dear life. Disgusting squelches filled the air and when he shifted his hand to thumb her clit, she screamed.

He withdrew abruptly and examined the wetness that drenched his palm, chuckling. “Damn,” he laughed, shaking his head. Nora pulled him into a kiss, pressing herself against him, rocking into him, grinding against him. His hands were roaming again, smearing her arousal all over her. They thumbed her breasts. Smoothed her thighs. Cupped her sex. Slapped, squeezed, spread her ass. His fingers entered her pussy again, fucking her slow, and she moaned into his mouth before he pulled away.

“Mmmm. I love this. This meat,” he said, grabbing a handful of her waist, jiggling her fat. “Mighty fine. Been a while since I fucked a girlie as clean as you. And for free, to boot.”

Something creaked and he looked up. “Hmph. Yer audience is back, girlie.” Nora turned to see. Some of the patrons from the bar had followed them up, though it was too dusky to see who. Several of them were touching themselves and she throbbed at the idea of a group of faceless strangers jerking off to the sight of her fucking an old man. The people who had been sleeping in the beds masturbated to the scene openly. Her head swam with lust.

God, they were all staring at her.

She loved this. _She loved this_.

“I need you,” she moaned. “Inside me -- now.” She dropped to her knees, fumbling with his belt and zipper again. He swatted away her hands.

“Eager, aintcha? You’ll have to wait. I ain’t young no more,” he grunted.

Longfellow drained the rest of the whiskey and layed down on the bed, groaning as his body creaked. “Get on up here, girl. Let Old Longfellow taste ya.”

Nora wasted no time and crawled up his body and lowered herself teasingly onto Longfellow’s face. His head lurched up to meet her, sucking the juices off her thighs, her skin, her labia. He slobbered all over her, probably leaving more wetness than he cleaned up. She hummed, loving the lurid sounds his mouth made. The feeling of his coarse beard in such a sensitive place made her shiver.

Longfellow pulled back. “You taste good, girl,” he huffed, his breath hot against her skin.

Mindful of her audience, Nora groped herself as he sucked her clean. She glanced at the bed straight ahead. A man looked back, leisurely stroking his fat cock. She pinched her nipples and winked, grinning at the groan the man made in response. Longfellow’s tongue zig zagged then lapped the length of her slit.

She felt it -- her orgasm. It was building at a rate that had her heart pounding hard in her ears and in her clit. He had been skirting it, teasing around her clit, and she couldn't wait for when he would actually touch it.

“Give it to me, girl,” he growled against her. The vibrations of his gruff voice felt _so good_.

Nora jackknifed and immediately sat down with her full weight, squashing her crotch against his lips. A hand had a grip on the railing for leverage, and the other hand pulled his hair up, trying to get his face closer as he ate her out. Nora bounced on his head, fucking him into the mattress, her moans warping with every bounce. He made obscene gurgles and snarls against her pussy and the vibrations drove her wild.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her against his face. His fingers dug into her, and it _hurt_ , but she needed the pain and she needed him pulling her down. Her skin was slapping against his face when his tongue, finally, flicked her clit.

“Your tongue -- it’s -- _ahhh_ , hot. It’s hot,” she gasped, grinding her hips against his face. Every so often her clit would crush against his bulbous nose, the same nose that breathed her scent in deep.

It was a hard suck to her clit that brought her over the edge, and she hunched over him, her thighs squeezing his head. Immediately, he dove his fingers inside her and fucked her through the aftershocks, lapping up as much of her hot come as he could. She moaned and gasped against him, nearly boneless -- until she realized his other hand was stroking his erect dick.

Nora lifted her leg and he took in huge, gasping lungfuls of air.

“Damn near killed me, girl,” he said, his tone making it clear that he would have been completely fine with that.

She shuffled off of him, bending down to give him a kiss. She made sure her audience had a prime view of her juicy, swollen pussy.

“That was good, old man,” she grinned against his lips. Her hand tucked part of his jacket into his belt before gripping him, stroking him. “I can’t want to have you inside me.”

He sat up then, pushing her against the railing and she spread her legs, ass pressed out into the air. Longfellow took two big handfuls and caressed her ass before spreading her. Rough fingers moved along her slit, then, when covered in her juices, dragged a trail up to her asshole. She flinched and whipped around to look at him, eyes wide.

“Mmmm. Mighty pretty. Do you want a finger in your asshole, girlie?” His thumb caressed the puckered hole. Nora moaned, nodding eagerly.

“Wassat? I can’t hear ya, girl.” His dry hand gave her a sharp smack to her upturned ass, rocking her against the rail.

“Please! Finger my asshole -- please,” she whined. One by one, his fingers rubbed against her hole, coating it with her own juices, before pressing inside her with his fat thumb. It had been a couple hundred years since anyone had played with her ass, but she was so aroused and ready by this point that there was little pain. She moaned, quivering around his thumb. Her asshole made slick and sticky sounds as he pushed and pulled inside her deeper and deeper until his thumb was comfortably past the knuckle.

“Mmmm. Dirty girlie.” His free hand pet her ass. “You like a dirty old man’s thumb in your ass?”

“Yes…”

She lurched as the fat head of his dick teased her slit. “You want this thumb in your ass when I start fucking you?”

“Yes!” And then, when he did nothing more than finger her asshole, she pushed her ass at him and whined, “Please!”

He had barely begun to press into her when already she tried to rock back onto him. The only resistance he met was the sweet squeezing of her walls. He held her ass steady, pausing often as he pushed in. He wasn’t worried about hurting her so much as he was worried about cumming immediately.

“Christ almighty, that’s tight! That’s tight,” he muttered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

When he was fully seated in her, he pulled out nearly all the way, only to slam back inside, wrenching a groan from both of them. Nora couldn’t handle his glacial pace and bucked her ass on him. With his thumb inside her, he had a prime grip on her ass, and he used that to control her. He pulled her on and off him, watching her walls suck on the fat middle of his cock. The rhythm of his thrusts fell into the natural bounce of her ass as it slapped against his hips. The pace had picked up, but soon she was whining for faster, harder.

Nora wanted her tits bouncing violently for her audience.

The thumb in her ass made her incredibly wet -- or maybe it was just the idea of it that drove her crazy. Longfellow’s thrusts picked up and soon he was fucking her into the railing so hard, a distant part of her wondered if the creaky old bed would survive. Her tits slapped against the railing, and he was cursing her, slapping her rear. It was just what she needed and she knew she wouldn’t last long if he kept this up. She could guess by his strokes that he probably wouldn’t last long either.

Longfellow curled over her, grunting with every thrust and sucking at her ear. His breath fanned out; a combination of halitosis, whiskey, and the musky scent of her own pussy. His free hand was on her clit, rubbing too rough and too hard, but she was _so close_ she didn’t have the capacity to do anything about it. The man in front of her was fucking his hand furiously in time to Longfellow’s thrusts. She moaned at the thought of him taking the initiative and shoving his cock in her mouth, using her. All three of her holes, stuffed.

Nora let out a bark of a laugh as she remembered that, to her, it was only a few months ago that she was a lawyer with a loving family. But the Wasteland had turned her into the kind of woman that bounced on dirty old fishermen dick in front of a crowd for nothing but her own pleasure.

She loved it.

And just as she thought that, Longfellow shouted in her ear and came. He pulled her hard against his hips spilling deep inside her and covering all her walls. When he had finished, Nora continued to fuck herself on his softening dick with increasing abandon. It forced his cum to gush out of her and feeling it leak down her leg is what pushed her over the edge.

Nora spasmed on his cock, moaning so loud that they could probably hear her back in the Commonwealth. Longfellow pulled out from both her pussy and her ass. His dick left a gooey string of cum, and she heard the crowd hush and groan. She stuck her ass out at them, giving them a good look at her wet, used holes.

She hoped everyone was watching.

After they dressed and collected their senses and their things (as well as a few praises for the show), Nora and Old Longfellow left the bar together. In the distance, she saw Nick talking to some people down the boardwalk. The sight of him shot a thrill through her. He had never seen her act so base before. It wasn’t the first time she had fucked a stranger, but she had never propositioned one in front of Nick.

There was a freedom in being in a place such as Far Harbor. It was off the coast. Out of the way. By the wayside. No one knew who she was here. And once she and Nick found the girl, they certainly weren’t sticking around. She wasn’t the Vault Dweller, or General, or Knight, or Charmer, or the Director. She was just a nameless mainlander, and a nameless mainlander could be as debauched as she wanted.

She was still horny, she realized, and she pulled Old Longfellow into a shallow cooking alcove right beside the pub door.

They were on each other at almost the same time, pulling the other into a bruising, open-mouthed kiss that had her crushed against the wall, her legs around his waist. She ground her hot crotch onto his dick.

“Think you can go again?” she whispered against his lips. His laugh rumbled in her mouth.

“Christ, girlie, you tryin to kill me?”

“Just touch me?”

She was already moaning when he pulled her jacket off. She slipped off him, knees already weak and wobbling. Her noises spurred him on and she gasped at how forcefully he exposed her chest and pulled down her jeans. She trembled in the little alley, naked except for the pants around her ankles. Stripped by an old man in an alley in seconds. A powerful, electric thrill jolted her pussy.

“Some great tits,” he murmured, taking them into his hands. “Them cute little nipples are perfect for pinching.” He pinched. “And sucking.” He sucked, noisily slurping. She bucked into him and clutched at his head. She felt him smile against her breast. “Such a sensitive girlie.”

“More!”

He moved his leg between her thighs and she eagerly humped it, clutching him for leverage. She did her best to stay quiet, but the commotion had an audience gathering anyway.

“Woulda taken you to Acadia anyway. Then woulda gone back to my shack and fucked my hand thinking about these tits.” He leaned back and watched them jiggle as she fucked herself on his leg before he swore and groped them again. “ _Christ_ , prettier than anything I’d imagine.” He bounced her on his leg in time to tandem to her movements, going steadily faster until she was a whining, squealing mess.

God, she was so close, and she kept looking between him -- still fully clothed as she rutted against his leg in a goddamn alley, _fuck_ \-- to the people leering at her, many of them looking like they wanted to jump right in. He thumbed her clit fast, rough, clumsy, and the thick callouses on it was exactly the kind of friction she needed to get off. He kissed her as she came, with the same lurid, open-mouthed kiss he had been using on her all evening. She curled in on herself, shuddering a moan.

By the end of it, she felt him hard against her leg. She laughed breathlessly, fucked-out but still eager, and turned, presenting her rear to him. She looked back at him, shaking her ass teasingly. The rusted metal of the tank she braced herself against scratched against her chest.

“Been years since I fucked this much,” he said, shaking his head and unzipping.

Nora’s eyes rolled back as she felt him tease her lips with his fat head. His hand snatched her arms, holding them behind her back, the other hand heavy on her hip. She looked back at him, her cheek and shoulder pressed against the tank. Her eyes strayed to glance at their steadily growing crowd. He pushed in slowly, and her jaw dropped in silent pleasure.

“Might just make a proper Far Harborwoman out of you, yet,” he grunted with a chuckle, as two men from the crowd palmed their dicks and approached.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I love old dick. follow me on tumblr if u want. vivisect.tumblr.com
> 
> ps here is the alley/alcove that I pictured them doing it in idk how theyre going to fit 4 people in there but they can make it work i believe in them  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/c575a89c2aa70dbf564a13dafb005653/tumblr_o8pm7vgEud1qfig9ro1_1280.png


End file.
